


I Know You Want to Suck Me

by oursaviorkellinquinn



Category: BVB ARMY - Fandom
Genre: First Time with a guy, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, but basically porn, mention of self harm, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursaviorkellinquinn/pseuds/oursaviorkellinquinn
Summary: Andy and Jeffree have been dating for awhile, but they haven’t had sex. Is it finally time? Jeffree sure hopes so.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Jeffree Star
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I Know You Want to Suck Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you’ve read my story Stay Alive, then you’ll notice that this could almost go along with it. I guess I could’ve added this to that work, but I liked it more as some stand alone smut :)

Andy and I have been dating for a few months and I have loved every second of it.

We love going to concerts together, hanging out and watching movies, and sometimes Andy even lets me practice makeup on him.

But I’m ready for more.

I’m the first boy that Andy has ever been with, so despite my urges, we haven’t gone much further than making out.

Sure we’ve taken off our shirts and even touched each other through fabric. But Andy never lets it get more sexual than that, and I don’t want to push him.

Scratch that, I’m ready to push him.

Andy invited me over tonight because Chris and Amy, Andy’s parents, are going away for the weekend. This seems like an invitation for sex, but if he still doesn’t want to, we’re gonna have to talk about it.

I’ve already done my makeup, so I only have to get dressed before I go to my boyfriend’s house. I settle on tight, black, skinny jeans, a striped sweater, and a pair of tall, pink, platform boots.

After double checking that my bright blue hair is still styled to perfection, I grab my keys and take off for Andy’s place.

~

I knock on the front door, not feeling quite bold enough to just walk in. Andy is at the door seconds later, opening it to welcome me inside.

“Hey baby.” Andy murmurs softly as our lips collide.

I didn’t realized how horny I’ve been, looking forward to this all day, but now it’s very apparent. We step inside and Andy kicks the door shut.

We don’t mess around with soft kisses or pretending to be shy. Andy’s tongue is immediately in my mouth and our hands are all over each other. I kick my shoes off and step closer to Andy.

He breaks away for one second, just long enough to murmur to me.

“Let’s go to my room.”

“Yeah.” Is all I manage to get out before our mouths meet again.

Both of us know that we aren’t going anywhere very fast if we keep this up.

“Fuck it.” Andy grumbles against my lips.

Even though we’re both very tall, Andy is far more muscular and hoists me up around his waist without much difficulty. First, while we steadied ourselves, Andy presses my back against the front door and kisses me roughly.

Every inch of us that’s pressed together feels electric. Since my legs are crossed behind Andy, I have the perfect angle to grind myself into his torso. The sensation drives both of us wild and finally pushes Andy to move upstairs, towards his bedroom.

He’s still holding me and me on the bed.

When he leans over me, I can feel our hard members press together. Both of us are aching for friction. We try to rub ourselves together through the layers of fabric, but it isn’t enough.

I pull off Andy’s shirt, quickly losing my own too. With these actions we reveal Andy’s muscular, tan abs, and my pale, lean, stomach.

I know that my self harm scars are exposed all over my arms, but I feel completely comfortable with Andy. We’ve already discussed my past and Andy was nothing but sweet about it.

I start unbuttoning Andy’s pants and he pulls away.

“Jeff.” He pants.

“What?”

“You know I’ve never....done this with, um...”

“Another boy?”

He nods.

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

I finish undoing his pants and slide them off, taking his underwear off with them.

When he springs free I almost gasp. He’s huge. All of my past boyfriends and hookups were average sized, but Andy is impressive and I can’t wait to feel him inside me.

I stand from my place on the bed and slide to the floor, kneeling before my boyfriend.

Keeping our eyes connected, I gently start rolling Andy’s balls in my fingers. Then I lick up the side of his dick, taking the head in my mouth when I reach the top.

His eyes fall shut and he moans, tangling his fingers in my hair. I bob my head, running my tongue against the underside of Andy’s length.

He’s keeping himself pretty calm through all of this, making small, sensual, sounds every once in awhile, but nothing more. So I lick around the head of his dick before plunging the whole thing into my mouth and throat.

Andy’s eyes fly open and he curses.

“Holy shit baby.”

I would laugh if I didn’t have a cock stuffed in my mouth. 

I slide my mouth off then take the whole length again, feeling it against the back of my throat. I make a small hum, knowing that my boyfriend can feel it.

Andy’s hands feel amazing in my hair, and to be honest, I love this part of sex. I’m good at oral because it gets me off too, but right now I need some attention.

I slide him out of my mouth one last time, kissing the tip and giving his sack one last gentle roll.

Standing up I crush our lips together and Andy starts peeling my tight pants off. I’m left standing in my black thong and Andy’s eyes are wide.

“Fuck, you look so hot.” He says, his breath hot on my lips.

“Thanks baby.”

Andy softly touches me through my panties.

“Oh fuck, Andy.” I mumble.

He applies more pressure immediately and starts massaging my dick.

“Take them off.” I mutter.

“What?” he asks, flushed red and looking a little dazed from his blowjob.

“I want you to take my underwear off and touch me.” I say boldly.

“What do you say?”

“Oh, dominant are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Andy please touch me.”

He smiles and hooks his fingers in the elastic of my underwear, dragging them down till they fall to the floor and I kick them to the side.

He spits on his hand and strokes me, much less gently than before. I can’t believe how turned on I am by his rough, warm hand and the fact that he’s using saliva for lube.

It’s not long before I know that this has to stop. I’m going to cum all over Andy if he keeps being this sexy.

“Andy.” I breathe.

“Hmm?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Okay, um, how?”

I think it’s adorable that he easily let his feisty act slip to ask this.

“I’ll show you.” I tell him.

I lay down on the bed and spread my legs. Andy immediately crawls to my side, seeming eager to learn and help.

I put one of my fingers in my mouth, then move it to my ass, starting to gently rubbing my hole. After a minute I press the tip inside, then more of it.

“You look so fucking hot baby, can I do it?” He asks.

“Please.”

Andy moves in between my legs and wets his finger in his mouth.

“Tell me if I do anything wrong.” He murmurs.

“Okay, you won’t.” I assure him.

He rubs a few circles over my hole, then pushes his finger inside. He starts pumping his finger in a way that makes me beg for more.

“Add another finger baby.” I whine.

He does as he’s told but seems more timid this time, eventually starting to build up his speed again.

I can’t do this anymore, I need him to fuck me right now.

“I’m ready.” I moan.

Andy takes his fingers out and leans over to rummage through his bedside table, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube.

I sit up and take both from him. I tear open the small package and roll the rubber expertly over his length, then pour a fair amount of the liquid over him.

I give his chest a gentle push and he lays down again, his hard dick resting underneath his belly button. I moved to straddle his hips and position myself above his leaking shaft.  
As I start easing the huge cock into my ass I watch the pleasure wash over Andy’s face. I keep going until I’m was completely seated on Andy.

“Don’t move for a minute.” I murmur, squeezing my eyes shut at the pain and pleasure battling inside me.

“Are you okay?” Andy asks, sounding concerned.

“Yeah.”

Honestly, I’m impressed by his self control, knowing how good it feels to be inside a guy for the first time. He doesn’t move at all until I tell him it’s okay.

I lift myself up, not quite letting the length pop out of me, then I let myself slide all the way back down. I do this one more time before Andy grabs my hips and and slams up into me. He’s so big that this is all it takes to hit my prostate, causing me to scream.

“Fuck me just like that Andy.”

“What do you say?”

“Fuck me harder, please!”

He takes this command seriously and begins to pound into me, hitting my prostate every time.

I don’t even know what’s happening before we’re flipped over so that Andy is on top. He keeps his fast rhythm and also takes my throbbing member in his hand.

He feels amazing inside of me, so big and full. I’ve never felt this kind of pleasure with any of my previous boyfriends.

My length is slippery from the pre-come dripping out of the tip and this only makes Andy’s hand feel better as it’s jerking me off.

“F-fuck.” I whimper.

Andy leans down right next to my ear.

“Cum for me baby.”

These words, whispered in my boyfriend’s deep voice, are all it takes to send me spiraling into my orgasm. I spray hot ropes of cum all over both of our stomachs, and I’m sure Andy can feel the muscles inside of me clenching.

As soon as I gain control of my body again after the insane pleasure, I remove myself from Andy and take the condom off of him. Wrapping my lips around his dick, I can tell that he’s close too. I only suck him off for a couple of minutes before I feel his big cock twitch and begin spraying semen into my mouth.

“Shiiiit.” He moans, pulling on my hair and shoving himself deeper into my warm mouth.

I swallow all of it, enjoying how sensual Andy looks when he cums.

We lay down on the bed and I wrap my limbs around him.

“That was fucking amazing.” Andy murmurs, his words slurring a little from his high.

“Yeah, but next time I want to fuck you.”

“Wanna try it out in the shower?”

“Fuck yes.”


End file.
